Second Chance
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Light's given a second chance, but how will he deal with his new feelings for L? What will Misa do? How will things work out? WILL things work out at all? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Death Note fic, please bare with me. It's not that bad...I think it's rather good...moving a bit quick yes, but it's because idk how it will end...let alone what will happen next...'' Anyhow, i hope you will like it and review! Well, here we go!**

Light couldn't feel his body anymore, everything was cold. His heart was rapidly slowing, he didn't like it. Damn Ryuk! How dare he do this to him! He mustered all his strength to look up and glared at the laughing Shinigami. But to his surprise, he also saw a familiar mop of black hair. Turning his attention, he would have gasped if he could. There stood L Lawliet, his enemy, his friend, his equal. He was dead! So why? Why, how was he there? The supposed dead person looked sadly at the slowly dying Light Yagami. L shook his head, eyes dropping sadly hiding his eyes from Light.

Light felt something about this action hurt him. It was so simple, but it hurt to see L look disappointed at him. Why was he disappointed? Light was dying, Near, his successor, had captured him! Kira was dying, shouldn't his enemy be happy? Wait, no, his brain, though slowing it's pulse, remembered thatL had called him his first friend. This hurt even more. So, he really was L's first friend.

He gave a small smile towards L's slowly fading body and there he died. His heart no longer beat with Life and energy. It no longer supported the body of Yagami Light, it was now a cold shell laying on the dusty floor of the abandoned house. The people gathered there looked sadly at the body as well as with disgust. Near looked happy he had caught Kira, but sad he had lost someone very important to him, L. His idol, role model, his everything.

Light felt a small breeze of hair hit his face and he rose an arm over his face to shield it from the chill. Then it hit him, he wasn't suppose to feel anything! He shot up and winced at his sore muscles. He looked around, he wasn't in hell, he wasn't in heaven, he wasn't in Mu, he was in a room, a very familiar room. And there sitting on the bed next to him was Ryuuzaki, typing away on his laptop. He knew he didn't dream up the other events that now ran through his head, so was he in the past? He looked down at his wrist to see a chain. Yes, yes he was! He couldn't be happier!

"Light-kun? Are you alright?" L asked curiously and Light wanted to jump on the strange detective and swing him around happily, but he was Light Yagami, and Light Yagami did not do such things. So he just gave a warm honest smile and nodded.

"I'm great Ryuuzaki, perfect!" Light smiled happily and Ryuuzaki starred at him a bit longer before turning his attention back to the computer in front of him.

"Ryuuzaki," He said holding back on calling L by his real name. L looked up at him and tilted his head to the side a bit. "I'm really your first friend aren't I?" Light asked and L tilted his head to the side cutely.

"I have said that countless of times Light-kun, I see no point in asking such a prude question. But yes, you are my first friend." L said and Light grinned. He knew it, but hearing it again made him feel elated with joy. He hummed happily and at this, Ryuuzaki did indeed become worried over Light's strange behavior. Just last night he had been yelling at L for such trivial things and now he had slept and become…a happy chirped teen with a gentle and candy-canes-lollipops, all around the happy duck kind of person, this was scary.

"Light-kun, are you sure you are alright?" He asked concerned, though his tone of voice and detached eyes would not let it pass threw. Light didn't even care that L didn't seem to concerned. He was alive, L was alive, the whole world was good!

" LIIIIIIGGGGGHHHTTT! Misa misa has come to see you!" And now the good world has turned black, his happiness went down hill, into a dark pitch called anger.

"Oh great…" Light groaned, not caring that he should have kept the facade of loving Misa in front of L. He didn't care, he wouldn't get caught, but he'd live! With L! Wait, What? With L? What the Hell!?

"Light!" He couldn't have time to think it over because he was jumped on by Misa who had swung open their door, to THEIR room, and jumped on him on THEIR bed. Why did he keep saying 'their' all of a sudden? Maybe because he was happy that L was his friend after all, that he wants to be proven wrong by Light not being Kira, he WANTED Light to be innocent, he wanted Light to keep being his friend, but in the end he had disappointed the detective by killing him and dying an ironic death. He wasn't going got let that happen this time, never! Not again!

"Misa get off!" Light growled annoyed as he shoved her off of him.

"What?" Misa asked confused and hurt. "But Liiight…" She whined batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up! You're giving me an unwanted headache!" He growled glaring at her. Misa looked at Light and then at L pointedly who shrugged truly not knowing what in the world was going on. Maybe Light had cracked under the pressure of being found out of being Kira? Possibility…

"Misa, I'm not in the mood right now. Can you please leave? I'll call you later?" Misa opened her mouth to protest but decided against it and left after a small sad good bye to Light. "Don't ask me If I'm alright Ryuuzaki, I am." Light interrupted and L nodded not really buying his excuse.

"If you say so Light-kun, I personally think you were a bit harsh on your girlfriend." L mused and Light sighed. His mood was becoming better again without having Misa around.

"I'll apologize to her later, but right now I need to get ready to capture Kira." Light smiled brightly.

The day went on without any trouble. Light was actually very hyped to catch all the Kiras. It was an understatement to say that most were worried about him, except Matsuada whom was truly clueless. L stole a glance at Light and saw him starring at him. When Light caught L's eyes he smiled happily as he was doing the past day. L starred back but felt something churn inside his stomach. It fluttered, is this what people called having butterflies?

"Hey Ryuuzaki, how about we go have a break and go outside to play a round of tennis? I enjoyed our last match very much." Raito said truthfully. He was beginning to miss how they were in the college. Though he was acting, he now missed it. Ryuuzaki had been a bit kinder then, not much, but so he thought. Oh gods was he becoming a prick.

"Hmm, I suppose that can be arranged. I myself enjoyed our match of the past, it was…fun." L said, thumb to the side of his mouth biting it slightly as he looked at the screen of his laptop. Light smiled enthusiastically. He knew he was acting like a child, but what had he to hide anymore? He didn't want to be the god of the new world, he didn't want L dead, he still wanted Misa dead. In order to kill her he'd need to get rid of Rem, but that would be impossible. If something were to happen to her that would kill her Rem would kill him and the attacker just to save her, even if it did kill her like last time. Luckily she didn't remember it.

"When do you wish for me to arrange our tennis match? Light-kun?" L called and received no answer form the younger boy. He turned his head and saw Light starring at him, or rather through him. Light was so deep in thought that he was starring at nothing in particular. L tilted his head a bit to the side and starred at Light. He wondered what the boy was thinking about so deeply. He shrugged as the time passed, this was becoming boring. He stood up and walked over to Light. He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder making the boy jump startled and look up at him with wide eyes. "Light-kun, you are spacing out. I do not think it is healthy for you, perhaps you are tired and need rest?" L asked and Light flushed pink as he casted his eyes downwards.

"Uh…yeah, tired. That's what it is." Light said embarrassed. He stood up whenL tugged at him and they walked threw the halls to the room. "I'm sorry for being such a burden." Light apologized. L turned to look at him as he walked, feet paddling on the floor, and gave him a blank look giving him a nod.

"It is alright Light-kun, we are only human. We have needs such as sleep." L said and Light gave a nod of a agreement, though to him, L was a celestial being, not human at all. He didn't look it nor act it. They stood in front of the door to their room. L opened the door to be greeted with darkness. He stepped in, his bare feet coming in contact with cold floor. Light followed right after and plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Everything was quiet, he took this chance to look over to the other side of the bed to see L propped down in his strange sitting position,the position he came to love from the man he…loved? His heart fluttered at this thought. He loved this detective, his first real friend, his enemy, his strange little angel.

They stood in front of the door to their room. L opened the door to be greeted with darkness. He stepped in, his bare feet coming in contact with cold floor. Light followed right after and plopped down on the bed and sighed. Everything was quiet, he took this chance to look over to the other side of the bed to see L propped down in his strange sitting position.

"L, are you going to sleep?" Light asked the ebony haired boy. The boy looked over calculatingly and chewed on his thumb with the side of his mouth.

"I suppose I should Raito-kun. I have not slept for a week and two days." L said and Light gawked at his new love affection.

"You haven't…I guess I shouldn't find that so strange because it is you we're talking about, but it's still hard to believe." Light said as he combed his hair back with his fingers. "Well, come on, lay down." Light said patting the space next to him. L looked at him and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Light-kun should be more concerned for himself. Besides, I do not sleep before others." L said and Light looked at the other trying to read him. Would L really sleep ones he himself had giving in to unconsciousness? Highly doubtful!

"I don't believe you." With that Light turned and grabbed L dragging him down into a laying position, earning him a small gasp of surprise form the detective. Light held him down as he tried to break free.

"Yagami-kun, I do not think your actions are necessary!" L said glaring up at Light whom was hovering over him, pinning the elder detective by the arms and legs on the sides of the raven.

"I think they are. You won't sleep after I do. You'll just go back to working on that damn laptop. You go to sleep now or I'll stay like this the rest of the night."

"I think not Yagami-kun." L said coldly and before Light knew it, the detective under him had rose his head and smacked it against his face making him pull back. L sat up and glared a small triumphant glint in his eyes. Light just glared back after massaging his hurt and abused face.

"How dare you!" light growled

"Did I bruise your precious face Yagami-kun?" L asked sarcastically and amused.

"That's it!" Light pounced on L, again, but this time L was ready and they began to roll around on the bed trying to gain the upper hand. They were so engulfed in their fight that they did not notice how close to the edge of the bed they were until they fell off the bed. They rolled around a bit more until they both tired out and were panting for air. They gazed at each others eyes and Light felt his anger fade away to be replaced with the emotions that he had recently found for the raven.

L could feel the difference of Light's grasp on him, and his eyes seemed more…gentle and caring. He tilted his head to the side still gazing at his main suspects eyes which held an emotion foreign to him. Then, Light freed L's arm and caressed his cheek. He placed his palm on the others cheek and lowered down until lips met.

Both felt a spark trigger within them and they both gasped in surprise but never pulled away. Light felt the pit of his stomach boil as the kiss deepened; L felt his heart flutter at the new contact. The kiss was gentle and innocent, both unaware of the small fear of being rejected that laid deep within them. That soon turned around as the kiss deepened thanks to Light gaining enough courage and nipping at L's bottom lip.

**A/N:I hope you liked this! Please Review and Message me if you would like!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: :b Sorry for the long wait peeps. I'm not gonna give any excuse because well...there is none :x hehe Well, hope you enjoy it. In this one  
there is a lot of OOCness in my opinion.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.

Chapter 2

The two geniuses were so engulfed in their passionate kiss that they did not hear the doorknob rattle and the door open quietly. At the sound of a halted step and the clinking of silverware, did they jump off each other looking flushed in both lust and now embarrassment. They looked towards the door and saw a shocked Watari. It seemed that they had forgotten about Watari's nightly visit to bring L his snacks. He held a tray with a strawberry cake along with some silverware and stacks of candy.

"Watari…" L nodded, blank expression in place, but under that calm blank mask was a very embarrassed and startled raven-haired boy,his heart racing.

"L…would you mind telling me what I just interrupted?" Watari asked composing himself and giving L a stern look. L averted his gaze reluctantly all the while Light starred at the floor to hide his blush.

"We…we were" Light tried to answer for the older male but failed as his voice trailed off.

"We were kissing Watari." L said making Light turn a darker shade of red as he now starred at L dumbfounded. Did L really just say what he just said? Apparently' this caught Watari off guard as well because his mouth hung open as if to say something, but absolutely no words came out. How could L be so blunt to the point of embarrassment?

"I..I see….well…" Watari cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just leave your cake here and go." With that Watari placed the tray with the cake and candy on the chest and left closing the door with a dull thud.

The room was quickly engulfed into a deadly very unnerving silence. None dared break it, but none wished to keep quiet. L shuffled in his spot and fidgeted a bit while Light kept berating himself mentally.

'How the fuck could I do something like this!! What the hell possessed me!? Ok, yes, I love him,' his heart sped up. 'but to go and do this so quickly after I was given this miraculous chance to live and patch things up! I bet he thinks I did that because I'm Kira and I want to get close to him! Aurgh!! I am such a dimwit!!' He shouted to himself mentally and did not know that he was now scowling and glaring at the wall across of him. He didn't notice this, but a certain raven-haired detective did.

"Are you alright Light-kun?" L asked snapping Light, as he always did, out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine L." Light said quickly with a huff.

"If you say so Light-kun…" L said and once more did the room become silent. Alright, the silence was irritating both of them and they knew it, they just didn't know what to talk about.

"I'm sorry…" light said suddenly and L looked at him oddly. "Erm, about doing that to you…like that…." Light said looking away.

"Ah, the kiss." L said bluntly. "That is alright Light-kun, as long as it wont happen again." L said. 'If it does happen again, I might start to gain stronger feelings for you which I cannot have. Especially when you are the main suspect of being the mass murdered Kira' L thought to himself sadly with a sigh.

"It wont…" Light mumbled, heart feeling heavy as his eyes became blank to hide his hurt feelings. 'See Light, L doesn't want you. He could never want you. Isn't it better if he dies again?' An evil voice in his head asked and Light stiffened. Was this his past Kira self talking? Did he want L dead again? 'No! Never!!' He shook his head as he thought this.

'But Light, you'll win. You already know Nears name. You can use him to kill off the blond boy." Past Kira told him

'I wasn't given a second chance to go and try to rule the world with killing! I was given a second chance to live happy, happy as a normal guy in love.' Light told himself and smirked when he heard no reply.

'How do you know this to be the truth?' The other voice asked smirking evilly. Though he could not see his other self, he could feel it.

'I…'

"Light-kun, we should sleep now." L said and Light gave him a warm smile, thankful that this time the detective interrupted his thoughts. Giving a slight nod, the two geniuses walked towards the bed, Light slacking behind, arm spread before him thanks to the chain linking him to his love. Turning his head he looked out the window into the dark abyss sky. He wondered how it would have been in Mu, how would he have felt? Certainly he would have never found his love for a certain raven haired detective.

Finally reaching the bed that he shared with the raven, he plopped down, arm over his eyes to shun out any unwanted images. Laying there, he felt the shift of the bed next to him, the bed slowly dipping in as L sat down in his usual and cute position. He peeked up and saw L starring into nothingness, eyes blank as usual, thumb to the side of his mouth nawing at it.

"You alright L?" Light asked propping up onto his elbows and staring at L intently when he did not get a response. 'Hmm...must be important, what he's thinking about.' Light thought still gazing at L. "L, oi L!!" He said louder snapping L out of his thoughts.

L, hearing Light voice come from nowhere, snapped his head to the side to come face to face with what had occupied his thoughts momentarily. "Yes Light-kun?" He asked faying innocence as he batted his long thick black eyelashes.

"Umm..." Gulping, Light completely forgot what he was going to ask. 'Damn it!! What was I going to say?' He searched quickly threw his memory files and found nothing, nothing but blank pieces of paper. 'Have to come up with something!' he shouted to himself. "Just wondering If I would have some...cake?" Light asked and then after hearing himself wanted nothing but to slap himself silly. Cake? He hated Cake!!

L tilted his head looking a bit amazed at Light. "Sure Light-kun, if that is what you want..." L nodded and handed him a slice of his delicious strawberry cake after cutting and serving it. Light took it with a 'thank you' and slowly cut a piece and chewed it.

'Well...at least it's not that bad. Quite good.' Ligh thought to himself as he willed himself to finish the cake. Once done, Light placed his plate on the chest next to him and laid down eyes blurring tiredly. L looked over at Light and gave a soft smile.

"Good night Light-kun." L said as he reached up to turn off the lamp next to him which illuminated the room with light. At hearing L's voice, Light felt his body relax uncontrollably.

"Good night L." He mumbled before the lights went off in the room. L slid under the covers and brought his knees up to his chest curling into a ball under the sheets. He always slept like this when he slept, it was a miracle he could still sleep even with Kira next to him. But...the strange thing was that even knowing Kira was the boy next to him, he couldn't help but feel comforted and safe near the younger boy. Unknowingly, both detectives fell asleep in unison into a wonderful dreamless slumber. That is, until morning breaks and they must awaken from the blissful sleep.

A/N: I know it's short but something is better than nothing! XD Hope you'll all review and what not!! My chapters will vary in length every single time! So don't be amazed if there is a chapter with like 100 words or something, though I doubt I'll make one THAT short. Xb

Anyhow, thank you umm...the person who first reviewed my chapter but I do not know your name, Kitsune55,BonneNuit,MiaoShou,gemenin001928, and of course Midnight-Dark-Princess for reviewing my fic!! Lova ya guys!! Have some plushies!! -throws plushies in the air- lol 0

Hope to see you guys in my next chapter!! Bye Bye for now!! -waves at readers, throws candy to reviewers- XD :D

Oh!!And if anyone has any ideas that they would gladly share with me for this story, please do so!! Sharing is the best policy!! ...erm...yeah...please share whatever you think would suit the story!! Anything!! I'll see what I like and what not XD :D :b Xb :p xp hehe


End file.
